Sakura Pedals
by Yami White Rain
Summary: Scorpius x Albus Severus. Scorpius and Albus Severus first year in Hogwarts: Scorpius attempts to bed him!


Sakura Petals  
By: White Rain  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter? Not mine.  
Summary: Scorpius and Albus Severus first year in Hogwarts: Scorpius attempts to bed him!

-

"Do you really want to go into Slytherin?" The Sorting Hat asked him, with an undertone of hopeful curiosity.

"Yes," Albus Severus said, not just because his father said he could. He felt a strange longing to be with them, to be different than his father, different than people expected, with the same green eyes that his father had.

-

Maybe Albus Severus was regretting his choice a bit, he was sure that Gryffindors wouldn't have beaten him up. At least for not as something as stupid as disliking his name. He was nursing bruises, but figured it best not get them healed. He had to show the other Slytherins that he could take what the would dish out.

He turned over on his stomach and pressed his face into the soft pillow on his bed.

A moment later, he felt someone sit down next to him. He tensed.

"You know," Scorpius voice said, setting his hand on Albus Severus leg, "it may go better if you didn't go by Albus Severus."

"I am proud of my name," Albus Severus snapped and then bit his lip when Scorpius ran his hand up his thigh.

"Such a Gryffindor thing to say."

"I'm not all Slytherin," Albus Severus said.

Scorpius leaned down, so that his lips were touching Albus Severus neck. "If you let me call you Severus, I'll protect you."

Albus hesitated, he knew the Malfoy name carried wight and he didn't want to be beaten up daily. However...

"Why would you do that?"

Scorpius squeezed Albus Severus' ass. "I have a thing for green eyes."

"I'm not going to sell my body," Albus Severus said, although he didn't try and brush off Scorpius hand.

"Oh no," Scorpius purred, pulling away, "I'm going to win your ass. Maybe your heart too."

"If you want to," Albus Severus said doubtfully.

"The game is on, then."

-

"Flower petals," Albus Severus said, narrowing his eyes and folding his arms. "You saved me with flower petals."

"Sakura petals," Scorpius corrected and then blew on the tip of his wand. "I just like to have some style, I'll have you know."

"That's not style, that's..." Albus Severus said, but yelped slightly when Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus Severus shoulders and pulled him close.

"Gay?" He nipped on Albus Severus neck. "I thought you noticed that awhile ago, Severus."

"Don't stop," Albus Severus said, tilting his head back.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Scorpius said, backing him against the nearby wall.

-

"Going home for Christmas?" Scorpius said, sitting down next to Albus Severus and glaring at the last guy in the room, making him leave.

"Yes," Albus Severus said. "Dad would upset if I didn't."

"Can I come with you?" Scorpius said, wrapping an arm around Albus Severus waist.

Albus Severus leaned against him, rolling his eyes. "I don't think my parents would like me dating a) a boy, b) a Malfoy, and oh c) at eleven."

"You're going to keep our love a secret?" Scorpius said, tracing Albus Severus' neck gently with his index finger from his free arm, and then pressed his lips against his neck when Albus Severus melted against him. He always loved it when Albus Severus was feisty and loved to show his boyfriend how he loved him.

"For awhile," Albus Severus said, "and stop teasing - oooh. Do that again."

"As you wish," Scorpius purred into the smaller boy's shoulder before bitting it.

-

Dad grinned at him and pulled him into a hug when he picked up his three kids from the Hogwarts Express. James and Lily still weren't talking to him, especially after Albus Severus had admitted that he'd chosen to be in Slytherin and didn't totally hate Scorpius Malfoy.

"I'm proud of you," Dad said softly.

"What does Mum think?" Albus Severus said, leaning into his father's hug, and trying to hide from James' glare.

"She was a bit shocked at first, but she's okay with it now," Dad said and then turned to his other children. "Come on, your mum is waiting for you guys with some hot chocolate. And stop being a prick, James."

"Lily is too," James said sulkily.

-

"How do you stand it?" Uncle Ron asked him, the day after Christmas.

"I like being Slytherin," Albus Severus said, a tiny bit more harshly than he intended. He was tired of people asking him questions about his House.

"That makes no sense," Uncle Ron said, apparently missing Albus Severus, admittedly weak-sounding retort, shaking his head. "But Hermione never makes any sense, either. I get people who are nutter. No, how do you stand sleeping with a Malfoy?"

Albus Severus choked on the water he was drinking, flushing brightly. "What makes you think I'm sleeping with him?"

"You are," Uncle Ron said, his eyebrows shooting up. "You all sleep in the same dorm, right?"

"Oh that," Albus Severus said after he took several deep breaths. "You get used to it."

-

"I'm no sleeping with you," Albus Severus said, glaring at his boyfriend.

"Not even with Sakura petals?" Scorpius said, pouting.

"Especially with flower petals," Albus Severus snapped, grabbing his book and burying his face in it.

It wasn't long before he set it down, he could literally feel Scorpius pouting darkly.

"Okay," Albus Severus said, because he was a pushover when it came down to it, even more so to Scorpius pouting and with very intimate knowledge of how good he was with his hands. "But eleven is much too young. You can take me on March third, my birthday, twelve is much more appropriate."

Scorpius walked over to him and grabbed his book, tossing to his bed next to Scorpius. After straddling the other boy, he set his hands on on either side and said, his voice darker than normal, "Want to snog to celebrate this decision?"

"Do you ever think of anything but sex?" Albus Severus asked, rolling his eyes.

"I also think about how to hurt anyone who touches you," Scorpius said, groping ass and making Albus Severus moan.

"Possessive," Albus Severus said, gasping and urging Scorpius on.

"When do you want to tell our families?" Scorpius said, between kissing down Albus Severus' neck.

"After we get married," Albus Severus said.

"I need to get you a ring!" Scorpius said cheerfully and shifted his hands on his boyfriends' hips.

"Mmphs," Albus Severus said wisely.


End file.
